1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to support mechanisms for hospital bed siderails. In one of its aspects, the invention relates to a locking mechanism for siderail support mechanisms. In another of its aspects, the invention relates to a siderail support mechanism with an impact release feature.
2. Description of Related Art
Four-bar link siderail support mechanisms require being locked in various positions. It is important that the siderail stay locked for patient safety.
It is also known that patients are transported throughout the hospital on beds with siderails in the upright deployed position. Occasionally, the bed will come too close to the side of a door opening, causing the siderail to strike the doorjamb. This impact has the potential to damage either the bed or the doorjamb, or both.
It would be advantageous to provide a siderail locking mechanism that securely locks the siderail in the upright deployed position, but that is also capable of non-destructively releasing when struck by a longitudinal impact load such as that imposed by a collision with a stationary barrier during hospital transit.